1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, which is simply configured and facilitates to open/close a door.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is an apparatus for automatically washing and drying tableware by injecting water and detergent on the tableware. A dishwasher according to a related art is explained by referring to the attached drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a dishwasher according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a dishwasher according to a related art mainly consists of a cabinet 2 having a large open front side, a washing chamber 4 provided in the cabinet 2, and a door 6 opening/closing the open front side of the cabinet 2.
A rack 8 on which tableware is put is provided in the washing chamber 4, and a nozzle 10 injecting water via injection holes 10a is rotatably provided under the rack 8.
A sump (not shown in the drawing) is provided under the washing chamber 4 to collect water therein. A pump (not shown in the drawing) pumping water to the nozzle 10 and a heater assembly (not shown in the drawing) for heating water held in the sump are provided in the sump.
Moreover, a blower assembly 12 for blowing out humid air in the dishwasher in progress and a detergent box assembly 14 storing a detergent are provided to an inside of the door 6. And, a gasket (not shown in the drawing) is provided to an inner circumference of the door 6 to make the door adhere closely to cabinet 2 when the door 6 is closed.
Meanwhile, a door lock assembly fixing the door 6 to the cabinet 2 is provided to the door 6 and cabinet 2.
FIG. 2 is a layout of a door lock assembly according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, a door lock assembly according to a related art consists of a grip 22 at the door 6, a locker 24 at the door 6, a holder 26 at the cabinet 2, and a micro switch 32 at the cabinet 2.
The grip 22 is hinge-coupled to the door 6 by a spring (not shown in the drawing). And, the locker 24 is hinge-coupled to the door 6 to be connected to the grip 22.
The holder 26 is coupled to the locker 24 to fix the door 6 to a front side of the cabinet 2. For this, a hole 24h in which the holder 26 is inserted is formed at a center if the locker 24, and a tip of the locker 24 inclines so that the holder 26 slides to be inserted in the hole 24h. 
And, the micro switch 32 is provided in rear of the holder 26 to stop operating the dishwasher in case that the door 6 is open. A button 34 is provided to one side of the micro switch 32. The button 34 is compressed/restored by a link 28 provided to the cabinet 2 to control an operation of the micro switch 32.
An operation of the dishwasher according to the related art is explained as follows.
First of all, when a user holds the grip 22 to push the door 6 to the cabinet 2, the holder 26 slides along the incline tip of the locker 24 to be inserted in the hole 24h of the locker 24.
In this case, the tip of the locker 24 moves the link 28 so that the link 28 presses the button 34. Hence, the micro switch 32 is turned on and the dishwasher starts to operate according to a user's command.
Meanwhile, if the user holds to lift up the grip 22 of the door 6 and then pulls the door 6 from the cabinet 2 of the dishwasher in progress, the locker 24 inserted in the holder 26 is released from the holder 26.
In this case, the button 34 is restored to turn off the micro switch 32 as well as the contact between the tip of the locker 24 and the link 28 is released, whereby the dishwasher stops operating.
Hence, even if the door 6 is opened while the washing machine operates, the dishwasher stops operating to prevent an accident from occurring in using the dishwasher.
However, the related art dishwasher is constructed with so many complicated interworking parts such as the grip, locker, holder, link, button, and micro switch.
And, dimensional tolerance and interference of the many parts should be accurately managed, thereby having difficulty in work and part managements.
Moreover, in order to release the locking between the locker and the holder to open the door, the door has to be pulled from the body after the grip has been lifted up, thereby causing inconvenience in using the dishwasher.